Another Me
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Lorsque Gregory House voit son unique cousine débarquer à son lieu de travail, il pense à une visite de routine. Il est loin d'en imaginer la cause. L'histoire se répète." Un petit WilsonxHouse à la fin mais léger. Ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait, assise sur un grand lit blanc.

A chaque mouvement, le support d'aluminium grinçait et se balançait légèrement et à chaque fois, elle poussait un petit cri et tentait de reprendre équilibre en penchant de l'autre côté, bien qu'il n'y eut jamais grand danger.

Après un énième regard circulaire à travers le grand hall, elle poussa un profond soupire. Pourquoi personne ne s'occupait-il d'elle ?

Une dizaine d'infirmières étaient passées devant elle, lui lançant un sourire ou un regard qui lui demandait de patienter encore, tandis que les médecins, eux, étaient tous partis manger.

Elle n'était pas « prioritaire », comme ils disaient, ils semblaient croire qu'elle n'avait rien de grave comparée aux autres personnes installées sur les lits du service d'urgence, mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Elle était une patiente, bon sang ! Elle méritait la même attention que cette femme qui avait le bras cassé ou encore ce jeune homme qui saignait de la tête.

Sa tête était lourde et elle voyait trouble, elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque balancement de lit, elle allait tomber à la renverse et sombrer dans les ténèbres.

" C'est inadmissible… " Grommela-t-elle en se hissant sur ses pieds. " Je souffre, je travaille, paye mes impôts, alors j'ai le droit…"

" Bonjour, madame. " chanta une voix à sa gauche. " Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Elle se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, bien qu'elle eut un visage d'enfant.

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules et glissaient en longue frange sur son front, voilant ses yeux.

Elle avait une peau lisse et laiteuse qui semblait faite de porcelaine et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

La patiente lança un regard soupçonneux à l'étiquette bleue qui saillait de la blouse blanche, sur laquelle était écrit en lettres capitales blanches : « Docteur Cameron ».

" Euh oui, j'ai un affreux mal de tête et j'ai l'impression que je vaiaaaeuuaah…"

Elle n'avait pu terminer sa phrase que la jeune blonde lui avait collé une tablette en bois au fond de la gorge.

Elle se pencha un instant puis releva les yeux vers elle. Elle remarqua alors, entre les mèches blondes, deux grands yeux bleus qui la fixèrent un instant.

En quelques secondes, elle lui avait retiré la tablette de la bouche, l'avait jeté en arrière tout droit dans une corbeille, avait sorti un bloc note et avait plongé dedans. Elle griffonna quelques mots et lui tendit le papier.

" Vous avez la grippe, allez chercher ces médicaments à la pharmacie."

La patiente tendit la main pour attraper la feuille mais au dernier moment, la blonde, d'un geste vif, la tint hors de sa portée.

" Avez-vous une assurance ? " demanda-t-elle, un faux air d'intérêt dans le regard.

"Je vous demande pardon ? " sursauta la patiente.

" Une A-ssu-rance. Vous savez, ce truc qu'on paye une fois par mois et qui peut nous éviter de squatter les urgences en allant directement chez un médecin généraliste. " Dit-elle d'une voix amusée.

" Je vous interdits de… " S'indigna la patiente.

" Oui bon ça va ! " répondit la blonde qui avec un geste, chassa les mots de sa patiente. " Tenez et filez."

Elle posa la feuille aux côtés de la brune et s'en alla en chantonnant, à la recherche d'un nouveau patient à expédier.

oooOOoOoOoOooOOoOooooOOoOooOOoOoOOoooo

"Bon, je dois y aller, mes bras cassés m'attendent!"

"A quelle heure sors-tu ?"

"Comme je suis de l'équipe de jour, 18h."

"Je viendrai te chercher alors."

"Comme tu veux...Oh Robert!"

"Oui ?"

"...non rien, à tout à l'heure."

Le docteur Cameron poussa les lourdes portes de la cafétéria et marcha d'un pas lent à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle soupira en repensant à sa relation avec le docteur Robert Chase.

Elle l'avait rejeté pendant plus d'un an, pour finalement lui sauter littéralement dans les bras. Au début, elle s'était posée des limites à ne pas franchir, des choses à ne pas faire, mais elle ne les avait pas respectée et elle s'en voulait.

Elle passa devant les ascenseurs et sursauta en apercevant que son reflet ne portait pas de blouse. L'avait-elle laissé à la caféteria ? Non, elle avait du la laisser aux urgences. Sur ce, elle replongea dans ses pensées.

La perte de son mari avait été l'étape la plus douloureuse de sa vie et elle avait eu du mal à refaire confiance aux hommes et, il fallait l'avouer, être embauché par le célèbre misanthrope Gregory House ne l'avait en aucun cas aidé.

Ses constants plans pour percer les moindres secrets de ses employés, n'avaient pour conséquences que de les faire douter les uns des autres ou d'eux-mêmes, de les déprimer et de nourrir leur sentiment de haine envers lui.

Bien sûr, comme tout le monde le savait, au lieu de le détester, elle avait d'abord commencé par l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui l'attirait en lui mais maintenant elle comprenait. Il l'impressionnait et elle en était venue à l'admirer pour son intelligence, sa force mentale (notamment face à son invalidité) et sa capacité à cerner les gens en un coup d'oeil.

Mais il était allé trop loin et même si au fond, elle savait qu'il aimait chaque membre de son équipe, elle ne supportait plus sa façon de le montrer. Elle se demandait comment le docteur Wison avait fait pour tenir toutes ses années, car il semblerait que plus une personne était aimée de House, plus elle devait subir ses plans machiavéliques.

Dans un dernier soupire, elle poussa de l'épaule l'une des portes qui menaient au hall des urgences, prête à passer les prochaines cinq heures dans les cris, le sang et le plâtre.

Mais elle eut la première surprise de n'entendre aucun cri et elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce qui s'était vidée de moitié depuis son départ en pause déjeuner.

Elle sourit. Les infirmières avaient fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, elle pourrait sans doute partir plus tôt que prévu.

Elle tendit le bras droit vers le porte manteau afin d'y attraper sa blouse et eut la seconde surprise de ne rien trouver. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à l'objet de métal, l'avait-elle donc oublié ?

Elle allait tourner les talons afin de refaire le chemin inverse lorsque son regard capta un détail. Il y avait un médecin sur place, afféré à bander le bras d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir été victime d'une brûlure au troisième degré.

Elle la fixa un moment, n'apercevant que son dos, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa fine carrure, sa blouse qui trainait légèrement sur le sol.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre médecin blonde dans ce service à part elle. Et la blouse qu'elle portait, celle qui avait une tâche d'encre sur le pan droit, tâche faite une semaine auparavant par la maladresse feinte de Grégory House dans le but d'énerver la personne qui la portait. Cette blouse, c'était la _sienne_.

A grands pas, elle se dirigea vers la petite blonde.

"Docteur Cameron ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un instant s'il-vous-plait, je suis à vous dans quelques secondes." Répondit la blonde sans se retourner.

Elle donna quelques coups de ciseaux qui finirent le bandage du jeune homme et se tourna finalement vers l'autre blonde.

"Oui?"

"J'aimerais que vous me rendiez ma blouse, svp." Dit Cameron d'un air calme.

Le regard neutre de la jeune femme la fit ciller. D'un geste lent et calculé, elle fit glisser la blouse sur ses avant-bras et la tendit à la jeune femme.

"Voilà."

"Merci. Maintenant..." continua Cameron, mais la blonde s'était déjà retournée vers son patient.

"Vous avez eu de la chance, jeune homme. Mettez cette crème sur votre bras toutes les deux heures et n'oubliez pas de changer de bandage tous les jours. au revoir."

Elle allait se diriger vers un autre patient mais Cameron lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne sembla pas surprise.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes vous ici?" demanda Cameron.

"Je soigne des patients." répondit la blonde tout en scrutant la salle à la recherche de patients.

"Vous ne faîtes même pas partie de ce service!" s'écria le docteur. "Etes-vous médecin au moins?"

"Comment croyez-vous que votre salle se soit vidée ?" Répondit la blonde en se dégageant d'un geste irrité. "J'ai soigné toutes les personnes qui ne devraient pas être ici."

"Que voulez-vous dire par là?" S'enquit Cameron.

"Vous savez, ceux qui se sont fait bobo, ceux qui n'ont pas d'assurance et qui viennent pour une grippe, ceux qui n'ont pas grand chose mais veulent passer en premier, ceux-là."

"Vous ne...eh! Vous pouvez me regarder quand je vous parle?" S'écria Cameron en voyant que la petite blonde ne lui accordait aucune attention.

" Que voulez-vous ?" demanda la blonde.

"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux, c'est moi qui devrais poser cette question! Vous débarquez et vous faites le travail des autres! Et Dieu seul sait si vous l'avez bien fait!"

"Oui, c'est ça et bien allez le lui demander." répondit la plus petite en se dirigeant vers une femme qui s'était mis à s'agiter. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas que Cameron lui attrapa les deux bras, la tournant vers elle.

"Je ne vous laisserais aller nulle part!" puis, en l'examinant attentivement "Mais...quel âge avez-vous? Vous avez l'air bien jeune pour être médecin."

Est-ce que je vous demande quel est le nom du dernier gars avec lequel vous ayez couché moi?" Siffla la blonde et Cameron rougit, de honte et de rage.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, la blonde, qui était face aux porte, entendit un bruit de cliquetis et la porte droite s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une cane noire ornée de flammes rougeâtres.

oooOOoOoOoOooOOoOooooOOoOooOOoOoOOoooo

La porte du bureau du docteur Wilson s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le médecin et sa patiente. Telle une arme, une cane fut pointée vers lui, menaçante.

"Wilson! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! On a encore rien mangé!"

"House! Tu vois bien que je suis avec une patiente!" s'indigna James Wilson en bondissant sur ses pieds.

"Et alors? Elle va mourir non?" puis, en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui avait eu un hoquet de surprise "Ya jamais aucun suspens dans ce boulot, c'est pour ça que je suis diagnosticien."

"HOUSE!!" s'écria Wilson et l'interpellé lui jeta un regard qui se voulait attendrissant.

"Mais j'ai faim moiiii!"

"Et bien trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te payer à manger!"

"Mais..."

"Sors de mon bureau, House!!"

Le misanthrope eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'un objet non identifié cogna contre le bois. Cette fois, il avait vraiment mis son ami en colère. Il se sentit coupable et son regard se fit plus anxieux.

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas du y aller aussi fort..." murmura-t-il en errant dans le couloir. "Maintenant, qui va m'acheter à manger?"

Il passa devant le bureau de Cuddy mais le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui jeta lui fit comprendre que la personne avec laquelle elle s'entretenait était très importante et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

S'il n'avait pas été dans l'urgence, il se serait fait un plaisir de venir mettre son petit grain de sel dans cette conversation.

"Bon, Wilson est fâché, Cuddy occupée, qui est la troisième personne à m'aimer assez pour me payer mon déjeuner?"

La réponse lui vint assez vite et il se dirigea tout sourire vers la cage d'ascenceurs.

Arrivé au rez-de chaussé, il tourna à sa droite et prit la direction qu'indiquait le panneau "URGENCES".

Une fois au bout du couloir, il poussa la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'acheteur de son futur déjeuné.

Il aperçut Cameron et allait lancer un "Bonjour" assez jovial pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur et donc, plus gentille, lorsqu'une masse blonde lui saute au cou.

"Oncle Greg!!" s'écria une voix perçante.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le docteur Cameron put apercevoir le dr House en état de choc.

Voilà! Après Heroes et Harry Potter je me mets à DrHouse! Ce sera sans doute une fic en 2 ou 3 chapitres avec un légé HousexWilson parce que j'adore . Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Harry Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonné! J'attends juste d'avoir plus de temps! J'attends vos petites reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_Il aperçut Cameron et allait lancer un "Bonjour" assez jovial pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur et donc, plus gentille, lorsqu'une masse blonde lui sauta au cou. _

_"Oncle Greg!!" s'écria une voix perçante. _

_Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le docteur Cameron put apercevoir le dr House en état de choc._

Chapitre 2 :

« Oncle Greg !! » s'écria une voix perçante.

Gregory House se sentit basculer dangereusement en arrière sous le poids qui s'était brusquement pendu à son cou et il lui fallut faire un pas en arrière afin de se rattraper.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » Réussit-il à dire.

« Oncle Greg ? » Sursauta Cameron en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle observa la jeune fille un moment. Il était vrai que les deux personnages se ressemblaient quelque peu : même couleur de cheveux, l'un ayant une touffe jaune foncé, l'autre arborant une chevelure couleur blé.

Ils avaient tous deux une peau laiteuse mais ce qui ne trompait pas quand à leur potentiel lien de parenté était l'océan azur qui colorait leur yeux et le regard méprisant qu'ils pouvaient jeter.

Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait appris sur House au cours de son année _House Addict_, comme le disait si bien Foreman, le diagnosticien était fils unique. Ni frère ni sœur. Alors dans ce cas, comment pouvait-il être oncle ?

Elle reporta son attention sur le médecin qui avait empoigné le col de la jeune fille afin de l'arracher à lui et de pouvoir ainsi l'observer et Cameron se demanda comment elle avait pu croire que la jeune blonde était un médecin.

Nue de toute blouse, la jeune fille portait une courte jupe couleur noisette ainsi qu'un gilet beige sous lequel on pouvait apercevoir une chemise blanche.

Ses chaussure vernies claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas en arrières, rejetée par l'homme à la canne, qui la regarda un instant.

« Qui t'es toi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Voyons ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » S'étonna la blonde et Cameron remarqua que sa voix avait totalement changée. Ce n'était plus la voix grave et mature qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant, mais une toute petite voix enfantine qui résonna dans le hall. « Après toutes les super choses qu'on a fait ensemble ! »

Cameron poussa un petit cri et House leva les yeux vers elle, ennuyé.

« Voyons, Cameron, vous pensez vraiment que c'est le genre lycéenne qui m'attire ? » Dit-il en pointant la poitrine de la jeune blonde à l'aide de sa canne. « Elle a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire de ce côté-ci ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes semblèrent choquées un instant, puis, d'un geste de rage, la blonde repoussa la canne de House, qui faillit lui glisser des mains.

« Evidemment, il est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, _Greg_. » Reprit la blonde en sifflant le nom du médecin. « Si tu venais un peu plus à nos réunions de famille, peut-être m'aurais-tu vu grandir. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'es contenté de demander à Papa s'il était sûr que j'étais sa fille. »

A ces mots, House tilta et sursauta. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Tant d'années avaient-elles pu passer aussi vite ? La personne qui se trouvait face à lui, était-ce…

« Elisabeth ? » Questionna-t-il dans un murmure, peu sûr de lui.

La jeune fille mis une main sur sa hanche et lui lança un regard torve. Puis, rejetant une mèche rebelle d'un geste impatient :

« Au moins tu te souviens de mon nom. Je suppose que je devrais en être heureuse. »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! » S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement.

Elle l'arrêta d'une main.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? Pas de « Ooh Petite Ely comme tu as grandi ! Et embelli ! » Pas de bienvenu, rien ?! »

« Elisabeth ! » Grogna House.

« Gregory ! » Répondit la blonde sur un même ton.

« House ? » Hasarda Cameron en s'approchant des deux blonds. « Est-ce vraiment votre cousine ? »

« Oh vous restez en dehors de ça ! » S'écrièrent les deux rivaux, sans se quitter du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as fait tout le chemin depuis New York jusqu'à Princeton dans un but précis non ? »

« Et bien puisque cela semble te déplaire, je peux m'en aller tout de suite si tu veux ! » Lui hurla-t-elle.

Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne sembla bouger, continuant de se regarder fixement. Au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

« House ! Ne fais pas appeler les gens dans ton bureau lorsque tu n'es pas là pour les recevoir ! » S'écria le Dr.Wilson en apercevant son ami.

Mais le reste de sa tirade mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens en plein combat de regard. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir détourner le sien.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Cameron qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui.

« House ? » Appela-t-il mais le diagnosticien leva une main vers lui pour le faire taire.

« Tu permets, j'ai un problème familial à régler. »

« Familial ? » Répéta Wilson en observant la jeune lycéenne. « Euh…Qui est cette jeune fille ? »

« Quelqu'un qui va vite m'expliquer ce qu'elle vient faire à des kilomètres de chez elle. »

Wilson leva un sourcil. Un membre de la famille de House ? Depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, il n'avait jamais vu que ses parents et très rarement, au vu des tentatives fructueuses du médecin pour les éviter.

Il n'avait pas pensé que House pouvait avoir d'autres membres de sa famille.

Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille et il retint un sifflement admiratif. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était magnifiquement mignonne. De longs cheveux dorés et de grands yeux bleus. Et cet uniforme lui allait à ravir. Une vraie princesse.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son ami. Aucun doute, les deux faisaient partie de la même famille, même expression du visage et même beauté farouche.

« Alors ? Qui t'envoie ? Maman ? Papa ? Que veulent-ils savoir ? Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour jouer les espions ? » Demanda House avec hargne.

Jusqu'où ses parents s'abaisseraient-ils afin de lui pourrir la vie ? Envoyer une jeune fille faire le sale boulot à leur place ! En quoi cela les avancerait-il de savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées ?

Il ne vit pas le changement dans le regard de la jeune fille mais Wilson ne le manqua pas. La remarque du médecin semblait l'avoir blessé. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit assez vite et en quelques secondes, repoussa House qui tituba sur le côté.

« Puisque tu le prends ainsi, je m'en vais ! » Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais Wilson se trouvait sur son chemin et, d'un simple regard de House, il lui bloqua le passage.

« Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que Greg ait voulu vous offenser, Mademoiselle… »

La blonde avait relevé vivement la tête en entendant le prénom du médecin et elle lança un regard hargneux à l'oncologiste. _Greg_ ? Ils étaient si intimes que ça pour que le diagnosticien le laisse utiliser son prénom ?

« House. Elisabeth House. Et vous êtes… ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Wilson resta un moment bouche bée devant l'aplomb de la jeune fille avant de répondre timidement :

« Docteur James Wilson. Je suis un ami de Greg. » Répondit-il, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir.

« Enchantée. » Grogna-t-elle et Wilson comprit qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. « Pourriez-vous me laisser passer maintenant ? »

« Et bien…House ? » Appela-t-il et la blonde entendit le médecin claudiquer vers elle.

Elle allait se retourner pour lui balancer quelques méchancetés lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on agrippait son bras et qu'on l'entrainait en dehors du hall des urgences.

Lorsqu'elle put reprendre un semblant d'équilibre, elle s'arracha à la poigne du blond qui s'arrêta.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici, oui ou non ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

« Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? Je ne peux pas venir te voir sans que tu y voies quelque chose de louche ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années alors pourquoi venir me voir tout à coup ? »

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille posa une main sur sa hanche et lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Et bien, cher Greg, saches que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Mais puisque je gêne, j'irai voir ailleurs. »

Il ne lui fallut à nouveau que quelques secondes pour sauter sur le côté et pénétrer dans la cage d'ascenseurs dont les portes se refermèrent sur elle, laissant le médecin seul dans les couloirs sombres qui menaient aux urgences.

oooooOooOooooooOooOOoOoooOooOoooOooooo

Dans un crissement de pneus, la moto orangée du médecin glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et House mit un pied à terre.

« Wou ! J'adore faire ce genre de petits dérapages ! » S'écria le blond d'un ton enjoué.

« Et bien moi, je déteste ! » Cria une voix aigue derrière lui.

« Oh, ne fais pas ta chochotte veux-tu ? J'ai conduis lentement exprès pour pas que tu n'aies peur. » Répondit House en ôtant son casque.

Il agrippa la canne accrochée sur le côté de l'engin et, après avoir stabilisé son appareil, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, aussitôt suivi par son passager.

« Lentement ? Lentement ?? Tu as fait une pointe à 200 dès ton entrée sur la voie express !! »

« Oh ça va ! Faut bien s'amuser un peu non ? Ne t'en fais pas, Jimmy, dès qu'on rentre je te fais un chocolat chaud pour te remettre de tes émotions, ça te va ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le regard meurtrier que devait lui jeter son ami et c'est avec un rictus moqueur qu'il s'engagea dans l'ascenseur.

A l'aide de sa canne, il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes et l'oncologiste dut faire un saut pour arriver à temps.

« C'est vraiment cool ce truc. » Se contenta de constater House en levant sa canne en l'air.

S'en suivit un silence qui dura le temps de leur montée, puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent, House se posta devant la porte.

« Ne fais pas attention au désordre. » Dit-il d'un faux air gêné.

« Quel désordre ? » Demanda Wilson. « J'ai fait le ménage avant de sortir ce matin. »

House eut une grimace à cette phrase.

« Euh, oui, à ce propos, je ne trouvais pas ma chemise bleue ce matin et je ne pouvais pas me présenter sans elle alors… »

« Tu es en tee-shirt jaune. » Observa Wilson.

« J'ai dis chemise ? Je voulais dire tee-shirt ! »

Mais Wilson le poussa sur le côté et ouvrit la porte, qu'il trouva déverrouillée. Etrange, House et lui-même prenaient toujours le soin de fermer la porte à double tours.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le salon, qu'il trouva parfaitement propre, comme il l'avait laissé ce matin. Il lança un regard ennuyé à son collègue.

« C'était très drôle, House. »

L'intéressé entra à son tour et se figea dans l'entrée. Tout était bien rangé et bien propre : les papiers qu'il avait éparpillé dans la pièce, le café qu'il avait laissé sur la table, la terre qui avait pris soin d'incruster dans la moquette.

Tout avait disparu. Pourtant, il avait passé la matinée à mettre son appartement sans dessus dessous dans le seul but d'assister à une crise de colère de la part de son ami.

Il adorait voir son ami en colère : ses sourcils lisses se fronçaient, des yeux noisette s'obscurcissaient et son nez se retroussait, ce qui lui donnait un air de souris.

Et voilà que son plan était tombé à l'eau. Comment ? Wilson n'était pas rentré, sinon il lui aurait fait savoir.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant un bruit venant de la cuisine.

Instinctivement, House attrapa un pan de la veste de Wilson et le repoussa en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière lui.

Il lui fit ensuite signe de se taire et il se mit à avancer sans bruit vers la cuisine, près à surprendre un éventuel voleur.

Voleur, qui, entre guillemets, serait totalement stupide de chercher des objets de valeurs dans sa cuisine. Il n'y trouverait que du bacon et quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

A cette pensée, son sang se glaça. Et si le voleur était un amateur de bon scotch ? Il lui viderait toute la réserve qu'il avait eu tant de mal à rassembler !

Fronçant les sourcils, il se colla au mur qui donnait sur la cuisine et, au bout de quelques secondes, sauta à l'intérieur.

« Lâchez mes bouteilles ! » Hurla-t-il et il put presque entendre Wilson sursauter dans l'autre pièce.

Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque le dit voleur se retourna vers lui, un tablier de cuisine attaché autour du coup, une poêle à la main dans laquelle des légumes crépitaient.

Une longue chevelure dorée ondula, découvrant un visage angélique.

« Hello, oncle Greg ! J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses pour toi ! »

« Elisabeth ? » Souffla-t-il en reposant sa canne.

« Tu te répètes. » Dit-elle.

A ce moment, Wilson entra dans la pièce.

« House ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elisabeth fronça aussitôt les sourcils et le bleu de ses yeux s'assombrit.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais invité ton collègue à dîner, j'en aurais fait plus. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Et bien, en fait, il se trouve que j'habite ici. » Répondit Wilson en se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Euh…oui. »

Il se massa à nouveau la nuque, cette jeune fille le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait hérité de la fâcheuse habitude des House à observer minutieusement les gens avec lesquels ils parlaient. Il avait l'impression d'être sondé.

Finalement, sortant de ses pensées, House reprit la parole.

« Je pensais que tu étais partie. »

« Et bien, comme tu le vois, je suis toujours là ! » Dit-elle, sa voix enfantine retrouvée.

Elle se précipita soudaine vers eux et les aida à retirer leurs manteaux.

« Allez vous assoir, je m'occupe du dîner ! »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle les poussa vers le salon et y déposa trois assiettes ainsi que des couverts.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine pendant un moment et en revint les mains chargées de plats qu'elle déposa sur la table, puis, elle apporta une bouteille de vin qu'elle ouvrit.

« Ce vin-ci se marie très bien avec les crustacés. » Expliqua-t-elle en leur en versant.

Wilson observa un instant son ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis, haussant les épaules, entama son plat.

Il émit une sorte de grognement sourd une fois la fourchette dans sa bouche.

« Hmmm. C'est délicieux ! » S'écria-t-il. « Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui s'était installée entre lui et House.

« Nous avons un cuisinier français qui m'a appris sa recette de moules à la sauce roquefort. C'était la première fois que je la faisais. »

« Et bien c'est une réussite ! N'est-ce pas House ? » Demanda-t-il et lorsque son ami ne répondit pas, il lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table en lui jetant un regard significatif.

« Ouais, ouais, j'aurais préféré une pizza. » Grogna ce dernier.

Wilson posa un regard navré sur la blonde.

« Excusez le, il n'est pas très sociable. »

« Je sais, c'est un trait de famille. » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

« En parlant de famille, vous n'êtes pas vraiment sa nièce n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'observa un moment, semblant réfléchir, puis lui répondit :

« Greg est mon cousin. Je suis la fille de son oncle. »

« Le frère de… »

« De mon père. » Répondit House en braquant son regard sur la blonde et Wilson se sentit raidir sur sa chaise.

Il savait que House détestait son père, pour des raisons qu'il devinait.

« Exact. » Reprit Elisabeth sans lancer un regard à son cousin. « C'est pour cela qu'il me hait autant. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais. » Lui répondit le blond.

« Tu as dit détester tout ce qui le touchait de près où de loin. Je suis sa nièce. »

House ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la blonde se leva d'un coup.

« Et si je vous jouais un morceau ? » Proposa-t-elle en montrant le piano.

« Tu sais en jouer ? » Demanda House, incrédule.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi et se dirigea vers l'instrument. Elle s'assit devant et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches blanches.

Elle joua quelques notes au hasard, puis, après un moment de pause, entama un morceau que House reconnut immédiatement.

Wilson lui, ne se soucia pas de reconnaître où non la mélodie, il était agréablement surpris de voir qu'en effet, la jeune House savait jouer du piano, et, contrairement à son cousin, ses notes étaient aussi légères et douces que sa personne.

Il comprit alors que la façon de jouer dépendait et reflétait la personnalité du joueur. Les musiques de House étaient tristes, rudes et sauvages et c'était de loin le style qu'il préférait, mais il devait bien admettre que la petite se débrouillait très bien.

Après quelques notes d'introduction, Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de manger en entendant la voix suave et tendre qui emplit la pièce.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_.

Sa voix monta dans les aigues alors qu'elle entamait le refrain.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_.

Elle joua quelques notes avant de reprendre. Cette fois, son regard se posa sur House alors qu'elle lui adressait le prochain couplet.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_.

La gorge de House se serra alors que des images de Stacy l'envahissaient. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que leur histoire était terminée et que jamais plus ils ne pourraient en revivre une.

House avait besoin d'une personne à qu'il pouvait faire du mal sans la briser, quelqu'un qui accepterait de subir ses expériences, ses moqueries, tout en ayant la subtilité de voir la tendresse et la peur qui se cachaient derrière.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah__._

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce alors qu'elle reprenait:

_  
__Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

A nouveau, son regard se posa sur House et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, quelques mèches blondes coulant sur son cou.

_  
__There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant les premières paroles du couplet.

_  
__Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Elle joua les notes finales et, baissant le visage sur les touches, termina la chanson.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et, se reprenant, Wilson applaudit la jeune fille.

« Bravo ! C'était magnifique ! Vraiment ! »

Elisabeth posa son regard sur son cousin et, voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, se leva.

« Merci. Je vais dormir, bonne nuit. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de House qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle.

Wilson se rassit et se tourna vers House.

« Tu la détestes vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit le blond.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Il se passe quelque chose. »

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec le 3ème et dernier volet de cette fanfic. Un peu longue comme vous le remarquerez mais je me suis appliquée dessus! Au dernier moment j'en ai changé la fin, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. **

**Je tiens à répondre aux personnes qui m'envoient des commentaires au sujet du fait que je désigne House comme étant blond. Il me semble que House a les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs que Wilson et surtout, dans le cadre d'une fic, il est plus facile pour moi de dire "le blond" et "le brun" pour éviter de reprendre les noms à chaque fois, et si je dis "le brun" et "le brun" et bien on ne s'y retrouvera pas! Donc voilà je pense que mon choix n'est pas trop choquant et que vous aimerez quand même ma fic. En tout cas merci pour vos commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3**:

« Tu la détestes vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit le blond.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Il se passe quelque chose. »

Le lendemain, House fut réveillé par un désagréable bruit venant de la salle de bain. Tentant en premier lieu de l'ignorer, il se tourna sur le côté et se couvrit le tête de son oreiller. Le vrombissement se faisant insistant, il poussa un grognement plaintif et se tourna à nouveau, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, quelques centimètres plus bas. Les os de son dos émirent un craquement sonore en rencontrant le parquet et il retint un petit cri.

Il resta un moment dans cette position, allongé sur le sol, puis, voyant que l'horrible bruit ne cessait pas, se releva violemment, ignorant les plaintes de son corps, notamment celle de sa jambe, et, empoignant sa canne, fit le tour du canapé qui lui avait servi de lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Arrivant devant la porte, il l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter la personne à l'intérieur. House l'observa un moment, puis lui lança d'une voix pâteuse.

« C'est bon, ton brushing est fini, Marilyn ? »

La personne, qui tenait encore son sèche-cheveux dans une main et sa brosse dans l'autre, n'entendit pas les mots du blond.

« Bonjour, House! Bien dormi ? »

En voyant le regard du docteur se faire plus menaçant, le sèche-cheveux fut coupé en quelques secondes.

« Ah, je t'ai réveillé peut-être ? » Demanda la petite voix.

« Nooon...tu crois? » Demanda House en se dirigeant vers le lavabo, poussant la personne du revers de la main.

« Eh! Je n'avais pas terminé! » S'écria la voix en montant dans les aiguës.

« T'en fais pas Jimmy, tes cheveux sont aussi lisses que les poils de mon... »

Il s'arrêta et releva la tête, regardant autour d'eux.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Répondit l'oncologue.

« Elisabeth. » Se contenta de dire le blond.

« Ah. Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillé, ta chambre était libre...et propre. » Ajouta-t-il, s'attirant le regard ennuyé de son collègue.

Il s'habillèrent, déjeunèrent et se rendirent à l'hôpital à toute allure, au plus grand damne du spécialiste en cancérologie, qui détestait plus que tout devoir prendre la moto du blond, la jugeant trop dangereuse.

Une fois arrivés devant les portes de l'hôpital, Wilson s'empressa de descendre, puis, ôta son casque qu'il tendit au blond.

« J'ai une patiente dans 10 minutes. On se rejoint pour le déjeuner, à tout à l'heure! » Cria-t-il avant de disparaître dans le hall.

« Toujours un plaisir! » Lui cria House puis, se tournant vers un infirmier qui sortait pour visiblement fumer une cigarette. « Quel ingrat! Tenez, garez là moi à l'ombre! » Lui dit-il en lui jetant les clés de sa moto.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le blond attraper sa canne et boiter vers l'entrée. Se ravisant, il prit le volant et poussa la moto vers la place la plus proche.

« Trop facile. » Murmura le diagnosticien, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Bien sur qu'il profitait de sa situation. Il n'avait pas demandé à être comme ça, devenir infirme n'avait jamais fait partie de sa liste de Noël, il avait donc bien le droit de profiter des quelques avantages que cela pouvait apporter.

Il traversa le hall d'entrée, attrapa un dossier qui trainait sur le comptoir de la réception et, passant devant les portes de la clinique, le leva à hauteur de son visage, dans une vaine tentative de camouflage.

« Tiens, un dossier avec une canne! » S'écria une voix.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, l'ascenseur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il pouvait encore le faire.

« House! House arrêtez-vous! » Entendit-il crier dans son dos et en guise de réponse, il accéléra le pas.

A peine était-il arrivé devant les portes d'aluminium, qu'une main se plaqua sur le bouton d'appel, l'empêchant d'appuyer dessus. Il poussa un soupire.

« Vous savez, aussi bonne puissiez vous être en tant que directrice, il vous sera difficile de continuer à travailler avec un main en moins. » Dit-il l'air de rien.

« House. Avez-vous oublié que vous aviez des heures de clinique à faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, non, mais...j'ai un dossier important qui m'attend en haut! » Dit-il, espérant échapper à la punition extrême que constituait ces heures de clinique.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas encore donné. »

« Je suis malade! »

« Déjà faite celle-ci. »

« C'est mon anniversaire! »

« Déjà passé! »

« Je vais me marier! »

« House! » S'écria la directrice, à bout de nerf.

« Mais c'est vrai! Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Mes chemises repassées, mes cheveux propres, et le sourire béat qu'arbore Wilson depuis quelques jours! C'est un signe non? »

« Je vous attends en clinique à 14h. » Trancha-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et, s'y engouffrant, House eut l'air pensif.

« Le coup de l'anniversaire était peut-être exagéré... »

ooOoooOOooOoooOooOoOOooooOooo

« Bonjour à tous, chers employés!! Qu'avons nous à nous mettre sous la dent aujourd'hui ? » S'exclama-t-il en entrant dans sa salle de travail.

Il resta debout un moment, puis, voyant qu'aucun de ses employés ne le regardait, il poussa un cri de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu! Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé! Je suis invisible! Je vais pouvoir voler le déjeuner de Wilson et observer Cuddy sous la douche sans me faire prendre Mouahahahaha!! »

« House. » Appela Foreman, puis, lorsqu'il eut l'attention du blond, il lui montra, d'une mouvement de menton, son bureau.

Le médecin se tourna et vit, assise à son bureau, un dossier bleu à la main, sa jeune cousine.

« Elle était là quand nous sommes arrivés. »

« Et vous n'avez pas essayé de la dégager ? » Demanda House, incrédule.

« Et bien, c'est votre cousine, non ? » Répondit Kutner.

« Et puis, elle s'est enfermée dans votre bureau. » Précisa Taub.

House poussa un soupire, avant de se diriger vers la porte vitrée, qu'il tapota de sa canne. Le dossier s'abaissa, laissant apparaître deux yeux bleus encadrés d'une fine paire de lunettes.

Elle pivota sur sa chaise, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla avant de retourner vers le bureau. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle dit sans se retourner:

« Un cas intéressant, un soldat rapatrié d'Irak, ses symptômes sont assez différents de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un ancien... »

Le blond lui arracha le dossier des mains et le jeta sur le fauteuil près de lui.

« ...soldat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi t'être enfermée dans mon bureau ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les 4 médecins qui les observaient et qui détournèrent aussitôt les leurs.

« Je ne les connais pas. On m'a toujours appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus. »

« Ces inconnus travaillent ici. » Répondit-il d'une voix dure. « Et ça ne répond pas à ma question: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Les deux cousins se jaugèrent un moment, puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau dont elle sortit un sac marron. Elle plongea une main à l'intérieur et en extirpa un dossier rose, qu'elle lui tendit.

« Mon autorisation de stage. »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de prendre le dossier, qu'il parcouru rapidement. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« École de médecine, 2ème année ? Mais t'as quel âge toi? »

« Je viens d'avoir 17 ans. » Lui répondit-elle, sèche.

« Et tu en es déjà arrivée là? J'avais 21 ans en 2ème année. » Dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

« Faut croire que je suis plus douée que toi. » Lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. « Tu le signes? Je dois passer 1 semaine ici mais je pense que 2 jours devraient suffire. » Continua-t-elle en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Il l'observa un instant. Cette petite avait vraiment changé, il se souvenait de la petite chose qui se collait à sa jambe, quémandant un câlin ou un bonbon. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à une jeune adolescente précoce, voire surdouée, au caractère complexe. Elle avait l'air tellement amère...Qu'avait-il pu arriver à sa douce et innocente cousine pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ?

Il était vrai que la ressemblance entre les deux cousins était non négligeable, tant physiquement que mentalement. Lui savait pourquoi et comment il était devenu le Gregory House que tout le monde connaissait, mais qu'en était-il de la jeune fille ? Il lui semblait que sa venue n'était pas fortuite et vide de sens. S'il en croyait le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, Elisabeth House, 17 ans, était une jeune surdouée en médecine, passant de classe en classe sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Ce simple aspect de sa personnalité attirait son attention. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et rien ne paraissait être un obstacle pour elle.

Il l'observa un moment et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Tous deux tentèrent de sonder les pensées de l'autre mais se heurtèrent à un océan bleu et dense, trop dense pour laisser passer la moindre émotion. Inutile donc d'essayer de deviner ce que pouvait penser la jeune blonde.

« Très bien. » Finit-il par dire après quelques minutes. « Deux jours tu dis. Bah, je devrais bien pouvoir te supporter jusque là. Mais tu vas devoir te plier à certaines règles. »

Le visage de la bonde s'illumina.

« Okay! Tout ce que tu voudras! » Dit-elle en se redressant.

« Tout d'abord, tu es ma stagiaire. Tu n'es pas considérée comme ma cousine ici alors ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part. »

« C'est noté! »

« Ensuite. Tu ne dois pas intervenir dans les cas, tu as un rôle d'observation, ce qui veut dire, plus de détours dans les couloirs des urgences. Pigé ? »

« Oui chef! » Clama-t-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, étonné par le soudain changement de personnalité de la jeune fille.

« Ok, maintenant vas me chercher un café. » Dit-il en lui tournant le dos afin de retourner voir ses employés.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte vitrée qu'il entendit celle de son bureau se refermer et des bruits de course dans le couloir. Il avait dit ça pour la tester et s'était attendu à une réplique cinglante. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas cette fille.

OoOooOooOooooOooooOOoOoOooOoooo

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tenta de se redresser, avant de retomber lourdement sur une surface moelleuse. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il ne pouvait bouger les bras. Il baissa la tête et remarqua que ses poignets étaient liés au lit sur lequel il était allongé. Où était-il?

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce remplie d'appareils qui lui étaient inconnus. Une salle de torture? Non. Il y avait trop de lumière qui filtrait par les grandes fenêtres situées à sa gauche. En se redressant, un peu, il entrevit la branche d'un arbre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras gauche et vit une aiguille enfoncée dans sa chair. Était-il à l'hôpital?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par une longue période d'inconscience. « Eh oh!! Venez m'aider!! » Cria-t-il en commençant à se débattre.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit laissant place à une femme vêtue de rose. Elle s'approcha du lit.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide monsieur ? »

« Oui, où suis-je? Pourquoi m'a-t-on amené ici ? »

« Vous êtes à l'hôpital, monsieur, ne paniquez pas j'appelle un médecin. » Dit-elle en ressortant.

« Attendez!! » Lui cria-t-il. « Ne me laissez pas! »

A nouveau, il continua de se débattre. Il testa la solidité de ses liens. Avec sa force, il pourrait facilement en venir à bout. Après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit une voix enfantine l'interpeler.

« Vous allez finir par vous blesser. »

Il leva les yeux et son regard noisette croisa deux perles bleues. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire et tenant dans une tasse à la main, dont l'odeur de café lui parvint malgré la distance qui les séparait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Une _stagiaire, _mais je suis plus compétente que la moitié des médecins de cet étage. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. « Et vous, vous devez être Roger McFleen. »

Il l'observa un moment. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une jeune fille, son regard était froid et calculateur, comme si elle essayait de pénétrer son être. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Je veux voir mon médecin. »

« Le dr House _est_ occupé pour l'instant. » Répondit-elle aussitôt. « Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne doit pas croire que vous ayez autre chose qu'un 'Syndrome de la Guerre du Golf', c'est à dire le topo habituel. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Mais moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose. »

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'infirmière ne revenait-elle pas? Qui était cette gamine qui semblait en savoir trop sur lui ?

« Vous revenez d'Irak c'est ça ? Vous y faisiez quoi pour tuer le temps ? Enfin mise à part tuer des Irakiens bien sur. »

« Cela ne vous...concerne pas.... »

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes à présent et se sentait à l'étroit dans ce lit. Il tira un peu plus sur ses liens.

« Ben, je me disais juste, depuis le temps que vous êtes là bas, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant que vos soit disant _armes de destruction massives_ non ? » Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« Je vous dis que... »

Il avait du mal à respirer, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

« Oh, aller. » Chanta-t-elle. « Vous pouvez me le dire. »

« ASSEZ!! » Hurla-t-il alors que, dans un dernier effort, il rompait le lien qui tenait son poignet droit qui, en se relevant brusquement, vint heurter la tasse de café qui s'envola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur.

La blonde observa le mur un instant puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur le patient, uniquement pour voir deux mains se refermer sur sa gorge. Instinctivement, elle attrapa à son tour les deux poignets et tenta de se débattre, mais le soldat était bien trop fort et sa poigne d'acier. Déjà, sa vue commençait à se brouiller et elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses membres l'abandonner, privés d'air.

Au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, elle sentit la poigne se déserrer légèrement et son corps glissa au sol. Sa peau laiteuse rencontra le carrelage glacé et le noir se fit.

OoOOoooooOooOoOoOooooOOooOooo

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son regard empli d'inquiétude se posait sur la silhouette allongée sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il observait les moindres changements sur le visage paisible de la jeune fille inconsciente.

Alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre son bureau, il vit la blonde se mouvoir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Deux perles rendues grises par le sommeil apparurent et restèrent fixes quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers l'homme assis à quelques centimètres. Celui-ci prit la parole en premier.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Que s'est-il...passé ? » Demanda la jeune fille avant de porter aussitôt une main à sa gorge, grimaçant. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Essaye de ne pas trop toucher. Tu as été...agressée par l'un de nos patients. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Après quelques secondes, son regard se fit plus ferme alors qu'elle relevait les yeux dans lesquels l'homme y lut une expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

« Ça veut dire que j'avais raison... »

Car c'était exactement la même que celle qu'affichait son ami lorsqu'il trouvait la solution d'une affaire.

« Où... » Elle s'arrêta, prise d'une toux sèche. « Où est Greg ? »

« Oh, il ne devrait pas tarder! » Répondit Wilson, gêné.

Il la vit regarder la montre située sur le mur du fond, puis son regard se fit plus dur. Elle devait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas venu.

« C'est...vous qui m'avez aidé ? » Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Euh, oui. » Dit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque. « J'étais à la recherche de...House et en passant par là, j'ai vu que tu étais en danger. »

« En gros, Greg vous avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi. »

Il la regarda, incrédule. Cette fille avait-elle vraiment 17 ans ?

« Elisabeth, je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur du coin de l'œil puis, prenant une position plus confortable sur le sofa, l'invita à continuer.

« Tu n'as que 17 ans et pourtant tu as l'étoffe d'un grand médecin. Ce n'est pas...trop lourd pour toi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose! Mais n'as-tu pas l'impression d'aller un peu trop vite? De rater quelque chose ? »

Elle le regarda un moment et il commença à regretter sa question. Se détournant à nouveau de lui, elle lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose à rater de toute façon. Vraiment rien. »

Il avait perçu comme une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix brisée. A cet instant, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son cousin. Quelque chose les liait mais il ne pouvait dire quoi.

Elle se leva et il ne tenta pas de la stopper. Elle ouvrit la porte puis, avant de sortir, murmura un « Merci Wilson ». Il observa la porte un moment et sursauta lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître une longue canne enflammée. Le nouveau venu jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce avant de poser ses yeux sur Wilson.

« Où est-elle ? »

« House! Mais bon sang où étais-tu passé? » Bondit Wilson.

« Aux toilettes. » Répondit négligemment le diagnostiqueur.

« Pendant plus d'une heure?! Je te signale que ta cousine vient de se faire violemment agresser!! Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si...si... »

« Si tu n'avais pas été à, on a compris, merci Super Jimmy. Mais souviens toi que c'était ton boulot de la surveiller. »

« Justement non! Ce n'était pas mon boulot mais le tien! C'est TA cousine House! Et tu n'as même pas eu la décence de venir voir si elle allait bien! »

« Je reviens à peine des urgences. » Répondit calmement House. « Lorsque l'on m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un soucis je me suis dit qu'on avait du l'emmener là bas. Excuse moi de ne pas être une fusée. »

Wilson l'observa un moment, tentant de sonder son esprit, en vain. Il s'était quand même inquiété.

« Elle vient de partir. Je crois que le fait de ne pas te voir à son chevet l'a blessé. House, tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaye de se rapprocher de toi? »

« Justement, c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Elle n'a visiblement pas besoin de mon aide pour réussir alors qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi? »

« Si tu arrêtais de l'ignorer, tu le saurais peut-être. »

House soupira puis, levant un regard résigné vers son ami, lui demanda si elle savait où elle était allée.

« Essaye ton bureau. » Dit Wilson et, alors que sa porte était sur le point de claquer, il rappela le médecin. « House, tu sais quand j'ai ramené ta cousine dans mon bureau, je l'ai examiné pour voir si elle portait d'autres marques liées à son attaque...assieds toi, je dois te parler. »

oooOooOooOOooooOOooOooOoooOoooo

House marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. A nouveau, il lâcha un soupire. Il ne savait pas comment parler à la jeune blonde. Si elle lui ressemblait tant que ça, elle devrait savoir que ce n'était pas son fort, les relations humaines! Pourquoi cherchait-elle absolument à créer un lien entre eux ?

Il arriva devant la porte de son bureau mais n'y vit personne d'autre que son équipe. Kutner leva les yeux vers lui et, d'un geste du menton, lui montra le tableau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Toutes les hypothèses avaient été effacées et à leur place, un seul mot, écrit en rouge, sauta aux yeux du blond. House cilla. Il avait tellement été absorbé par les raisons qui avait poussé sa cousine à entrer dans sa vie qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à son patient, qui ne la méritait pas selon lui. Et voilà que surgissait une nouvelle théorie de la main de sa jeune cousine, une théorie que son esprit n'avait même pas effleuré. Alors sa cousine avait vu juste, ce soldat était vraiment malade et si le diagnostique posé par la blond était juste, alors il fallait agir au plus vite.

La voix de Taub s'éleva dans la pièce.

« House, est-ce... »

« Faites lui passer une IRM et si elle confirme le diagnostique , faites le nécessaire. »

Voyant qu'aucun des quatre ne bougeait, il ajouta:

« Oh oui, vous avez raison, on va attendre qu'il crève, c'est plus drôle. »

Enfin, les médecins se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. En passant, Foreman s'arrêta à la hauteur du diagnosticien.

« C'est votre diagnostique ou celui de votre cousine ? »

House haussa les épaules.

« C'est un diagnostique houssien, non ? Donc il est bon. Faites les tests. » Répliqua House sans le regarder.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, House se rendit dans son bureau. La jeune fille ne s'y trouvait pas, peut-être était-elle retournée dans son appartement pour leur préparer un autre de ses succulents dîners. Il attrapa un objet sur son bureau avec lequel il se mit à jouer. Car il devait bien admettre que ce qu'elle avait préparé l'autre soir était un vrai régal, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Il jeta l'objet en l'air, qui passa devant son regard azur qui se figea en le reconnaissant. House le rattrapa d'un geste brusque avant de le porter à ses yeux. Il s'agissait de son tampon, celui qu'il utilisait pour valider les papiers officiels lorsqu'il n'avait pas le courage de les signer. Mais ce tampon, dont l'existence était inconnue de la directrice, était toujours soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Alors, que faisait-il ici ?

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et son geste se figea. Le dossier de stage d'Elisabeth avait disparu.

OooOooooOooooOooOooOoOOooooOooo

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et se pencha sur son lit pour vérifier que le sac de sa cousine était toujours là. Il poussa un grognement en constatant qu'il avait également disparu. Il se redressa.

« Elisabeth! » Appela-t-il mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne drague pas les jeunes, trop impulsives. »

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Cette fille l'embêtait vraiment. D'habitude il pouvait envoyer promener les gens qui l'ennuyaient sans se sentir coupable mais là c'était différent, il s'agissait de sa petite cousine et, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il ne pouvait pas la blesser par plaisir. Sans compter qu'il aurait alors toute sa famille sur le dos! Mais comme tout le monde semblait l'avoir remarqué, sa cousine était différente des autres et il était sûr qu'elle était venue à lui pour une raison.

Il se remit en position assise et empoigna la bouteille de bourbon et le verre qui se trouvaient sur la table. Se servant un verre, il remarqua une enveloppe rose posée sous la télécommande. Il reposa le verre qu'il portait à sa bouche et, soulevant la manette, pris le papier rosé vierge de toute écriture. Il en sortit une unique feuille blanche zébrée de l'écriture fluide qui avait, quelques heures plus tôt, imprégné le tableau de son bureau.

Une lettre. Cela faisait un peu cliché non ? Surtout que cela ne collait pas vraiment au personnage. Sa cousine ne semblait avoir aucun mal à parler de choses embarrassantes alors si elle voulait lui balancer ses quatre vérités, pourquoi le faire par écrit ? Elle pourrait être tellement plus blessante en le faisant de vive voix.

Laissant échapper un énième soupire, il déplia la feuille et alluma la petite lampe posée sur le petit meuble près de son canapé.

_« Greg,_

_Comme je m'en étais doutée, ma venue ne te réjouit pas le moins du monde. »_

En effet, il n'aimait pas que sa famille vienne le voir à l'improviste, cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour lui et, pour être honnête, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux. Devoir retenir ses sarcasmes, ses répliques cyniques lui coûtait beaucoup alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à les voir.

_« Pourtant, je pense que ma visite aurait pu nous être bénéfique, à toi comme à moi, car, au fond, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre... »_

Il est vrai qu'il avait remarqué beaucoup de similitudes entre eux deux, aussi bien du côté physique que dans leur façon de penser, de se comporter. Elle avait ce même regard dur et froid et il se demandait de qui elle l'avait hérité.

_« ..Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas uniquement des aspects superficiels, de nos gênes ou de notre grande gueule, je parle de notre vie. »_

Leur vie ? Que savait-elle de sa propre vie pour affirmer une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de 17 ans pouvait avoir vécu qui lui permette de dire ça ?

Il entendit le bruit d'une clé qui gratte contre la serrure et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« House? Tu es déjà là ? Je pensais que... » Demanda Wilson, mais d'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de se taire et à nouveau, le silence se fit.

Il entendit le cancérologue se mouvoir dans la pièce, poser sa serviette de cuir, accrocher son manteau et venir s'assoir près de lui. Il reprit sa lecture.

_« En effet, comme tu le sais, nous sommes cousins, nos pères sont frères, ce qui est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu me hais tant... »_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il ne la 'détestait' pas, il voulait juste comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait!

_« ...mais je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, je te comprends parfaitement. Tu as sans doute du croire que je venais de la part d'un de tes parents... »_

Ah, enfin, cela devenait intéressant, allait-elle enfin confirmer ses doutes ? Lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'une invention de la part de ses parents ? Mais dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de valider son dossier de stage qui lui, semblait vrai.

_« ...mais si tu avais pris la peine de m'écouter, tu aurais vite compris qu'il n'en était rien. Comme je le disais, nos pères sont frères, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Pour tout te dire, je crois que leur vie se ressemble en tous points: ils se sont tous deux dédiés à leur passion, à savoir l'armée, ont tous deux épousé le même genre de femme: douce, maternelle mais effacée... »_

Là, il devait avouer qu'elle avait tout compris. Elle avait très bien résumé la vie qu'avait eu son père, épouser une femme qui s'occuperait de sa maison, de ses enfants sans jamais s'opposer à lui. Il ne blâmait ni sa mère ni sa tante, elles étaient trop bonnes pour ça.

_« ...ils n'ont tous deux eu qu'un seul enfant, un garçon pour l'un, une fille pour l'autre et les ont, comme pour le reste, élevé de la même façon... »_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. De la même façon ? Avait-elle une idée sur la façon dont il a été élevé? Du cauchemar qu'a constitué son enfance ? Du soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de fuir sa maison et ce père immonde qu'était le sien ?

_« ...oui, je dis bien la même façon. Te souviens-tu, Greg ? Te souviens-tu de ces nuits que tu passais congédié dans le grenier sombre et humide de votre maison ? Te souviens-tu de cette grande bassine d'eau gelée dans laquelle il te plongeait pour te punir ? De tes petites mains frêles qui surgissaient hors de cette prison pour agripper son bras désespérément ? Des pensées qui se percutaient dans ta tête ? Et lorsque pour t'apprendre la 'dure vie', il te rouait de coups, à quoi pensais-tu ? Avais-tu peur de la mort ? Avais-tu peur de mourir, Greg ? »_

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés durant la lecture de ces quelques lignes et son cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? Tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Ce qu'il avait pensé ?

Soudain, il releva la tête et se tourna vers Wilson qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait des marques, des bleus, c'est ça ? »

« Euh...oui, entre autres, des marques de coups portés par différentes armes et...des traces de mutilation sur les cuisses. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Pour toute réponse, House se prit la tête entre les mains. Alors l'histoire se répétait. Il se rappela de l'adolescent qu'il avait été, qui se cachait sous de gros pulls et qui, de par son caractère difficile, empêchait toute personne de l'approcher, de voir son corps mutilé par les coups et le désespoir.

La médecine et l'internat lui avaient permis de fuir ce monde et de se reconstruire, mais son âme en avait gardé la trace indélébile.

Et il apprenait qu'il en était de même pour sa petite cousine. Il l'apprenait trop tard. Il n'avait rien remarqué, rien voulu voir, rien voulu savoir.

« Et merde... » grinça-t-il, tremblant de rage.

« Oh mon Dieu, House... » Murmura Wilson en posant les yeux sur lui.

Wilson savait que son ami avait eu une enfance difficile, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé l'ampleur de la situation. Il ne savait pas à quel point le blond avait pu souffrir, les horreurs qu'il avait enduré. Et sa cousine, qui paraissait si fine et fragile subissait la même chose ?

« Lis...Lis moi la suite... » Réussit à murmurer le blond.

Le brun le regarda un moment, indécis puis, voyant que son ami n'était pas en état de continuer, repris la feuille qu'il avait posé sur la table.

_« Avais-tu peur de mourir, Greg? Car pour ma part, c'est une chose qui me poursuit. Chaque fois que je franchis le pas de ma porte, je me demande si je pourrai tenir, si je pourrai supporter les assauts de ce tyran, supporter l'hypocrisie de ma mère, chaque soir, je me demande si je serai là le lendemain._

_En venant de voir, j'espérais trouver quelques conseils, mais tu as fait le choix de me rejeter, je comprends. Je te demanderai donc de ne pas chercher à reprendre contact avec moi après avoir lu cette lettre. »_

House se redressa brusquement et Wilson se tut, mais le blond lui fit signe de continuer.

_« Tu te souviens, lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais plus douée que toi ? J'espère vraiment l'être, alors, comme toi, je me débrouillerai seule et peut-être qu'un jour, nous nous retrouveront et tu verras à quel point j'aurais fait du bon boulot. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Remercie encore Wilson pour moi, j'espère moi aussi trouver quelqu'un qui m'aille aussi bien qu'il te va._

_Cordialement._

_Elisabeth House. »_

La voix de Wilson disparut et il replia la lettre qu'il posa sur la table avant de se tourner vers son ami qui regardait un point invisible devant lui.

« Greg... » Murmura-t-il mais le blond le coupa.

« Tu te rends compte, j'étais tellement préoccupé de savoir la raison qui la poussait à venir me voir que je ne l'ai même pas laissé me la donner. »

« Greg, ce n'est pas... »

« Ma faute ? » Le coupa House en se tournant vers lui. « Tu crois Jimmy ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas été un vrai con sur ce coup ? »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il se leva.

« Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais vraiment pas pu faire mieux ? Tu le penses, Jimmy ? » Cria-t-il.

« Greg... » Implora Wilson en se levant à son tour.

« Parce que si tu me réponds oui, alors c'est que tu es encore pire que moi! Que tu es...que tu es... »

Il se tut lorsque le brun l'attira à lui dans une étreinte désespérée. Il resta un moment les bras ballants puis, après quelques secondes, passa les bras dans le dos du brun, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa peau, à travers sa chemise.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Greg. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation. Tu ne l'as pas crée. Tu as eu une réaction compréhensible bien excessive, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle souffre. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Jimmy ? » Demanda House. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme moi ? »

« Tu penses que ce serait une mauvaise chose ? »

« Elle sera malheureuse, amère, brisée. »

« Mais elle sera elle-même. Elle se sera battue et aura de quoi être fière. »

« ...Ok... »

« Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? » Demanda Wilson et House hocha la tête.

Les deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et alors que le brun de dirigeait vers la cuisine, le blond empoigna son téléphone portable avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il composa un numéro rapidement et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'on ne décroche.

« Écoute moi bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit car je n'ai nullement besoin de toi. Mais tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire: si jamais ton frère touche à un seul cheveux de sa fille, je peux t'assurer que jamais plus il ne verra le bleu du ciel. J'ai un tas de chambres libres à l'étage psychiatrie et je ne te parle pas des cellules de prison. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? Bien. Adieu. »

Il raccrocha et aussitôt, recomposa un numéro, plus court.

« Oui bonjour, je voudrais être mis en ligne avec l'école de médecine de New-York....merci......Oui, bonjour, ici Gregory House je travaille pour l'hôpital de...à vous avez entendu parler de moi, et bien tant mieux, je vous appelle pour vous demander un dossier d'admission en internat. Elisabeth House. Oui c'est moi qui la recommande. Je vous enverrai son dossier dans la semaine. Merci de me rendre ce service. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et à nouveau, son regard de perdit dans le vide. Si sa cousine voulait réussir seule, il ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté, mais il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à sa situation tant semblable à la sienne. Il espérait qu'avec ça, il lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce.

« House ? Où es-tu ? » Entendit-il dans le couloir et il ouvrit la porte.

« J'arrive, Jimmy. »

Il se rendit dans le salon et prit la feuille pliée qu'il observa un moment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé devant le frigo, il plaqua la feuille sur la surface lisse et y colla un aimant. Wilson le regarda sans comprendre.

« Pour ne jamais oublier...ne jamais oublier que quelque part, il y a un autre moi. »

FIn

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fic! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à la commenter, à bientôt pour la suite de mes fics et pour des nouvelles!!

Elendil-sama.


End file.
